


Through the Snow

by Auredosa



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: D and Lina travel through a forest and knee-high snow. Complications and generic filler ensue.
Relationships: D/Lina (Crystal Story)
Kudos: 9





	Through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into my favorite Flash game of all time. These two were my very first ship.  
> Also, the towns names in this piece aren't actually in the game-maybe they'll become part of my own original lore.

“Lina, you are shivering!” 

The blonde thief looked over her shoulder to see her dragon friend’s worried face, concern in his crystalline eyes. She had traded her usual attire for a full forest-green tunic and pants, and had buttoned her cloak up tight before they’d left their Mercenary Inc. post in Northbury. Despite dressing for the weather, her cheeks were flushed a rosy red, and a quake courses through her body from her chattering teeth all the way down to her knees. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a thing humans do when it the weather gets chilly.” Lina chirped back, flashing him a forced smile. But as she turned back to the knee-high snow ahead, D could hear her muttering under frosted breaths; 

“Very, very chilly. . .” 

The dragon grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. He cringed when he felt how damp it was. 

“We can stop and rest, if you would like.” He looked up to the sky, wind whipping his chin, unable to even make out the bare trees overhead through the grey blanket of falling snow. “You’ll become sick if you press onward like this.” 

“That’s sweet of you, but I’m fine, really! Besides, we need to reach Yetimuth before it gets dark. We can rest once we make it there.” She shrugged him off and trudged forward, taking wide steps. She marched with haste, perhaps to show D that nothing could keep her down. 

“Lina, wait up! Watch where you’re going!” He called out, as the end of her cape vanished from sight. 

“The snow’s not _that_ deep, it’s perfectly sa-“ 

Her voice suddenly slid into a shrill scream that cut through the howling wind. Any sounds of her falling were absorbed by the soft fresh snowfall. 

“Lina!” 

D broke into a sprint, snow crunching beneath his boots with every heavy step. Around the bend of an old spruce, he dug his toes into the ground and skidded to a stop; there, deep footprints turned into a body-wide indent where Lina had stepped over and slid into the white abyss. 

He crouched low and grabbed the ledge of brittle earth. With a deep breath, he threw himself over the edge, hoping he could safely drop to the ditch below- 

“Be careful! It’s crumbling!” Somewhere beneath him, he heard Lina cry out. He felt the frozen dirt eroding in his grasp, dust and pebbles falling on his face. If he could just grab onto somewhere more stable- 

“D! No!” 

The earth gave, and D found himself with a clump of dead grass and roots in hand as he plummeted into the ditch below. His flailing figure was passed from tree branch to tree branch, until he finally landed on the ground with a snap of the dry foliage. The trees overhead were catching all the snow, leaving the evergreen grove underneath as bare-and unyielding-as it was. Despite his panic, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of _déjà vu._ He was pulled back to reality when he saw a familiar head of messy blond hair against an untouched boulder. 

The dragon rushed to his friend’s side, ignoring the new ache blooming in his tail. Lina was sitting upright, right leg twisted at an odd angle. She was covered in snow, hood off and eyes watery. D could hear her breath coming in fast, shallow pants. Lina beamed when she saw him, relief washing over her. 

“I guess neither of us are as good on our feet as we thought, huh?” She chuckled, wincing as pain sparked around her ankle. 

“No cat ever lands on its feet when Mother Nature is involved.” He dusted her off, noticing how tensely she was sticking out her leg. “Where does it hurt?” D asked, slipping a scaled hand behind her back to get her off the rock. He guided her into his lap, careful not to move the injured limb. 

“My ankle-I think I sprained it or something.” She subconsciously nestled closer to him, turning on her side. “I’m sorry D. I guess we don’t have a choice now. I’ve become deadweight.” She sighed, regretting how reckless she’d been. 

“You are not a burden, Lina. I’m glad you are alright. For the most part, at least.” He placed one arm below her knees and lifted her off the ground, earning a squeal out of the thief at his sudden display of might. He smiled, amused at how their roles had been reversed. 

She shifted in his hold, not used to being the one assisted. "You know, sometimes I forget that you’re a dragon whose abilities include resistance to extreme temperatures and super-strength. Why do I even bother worrying about you?” She playfully chided, wrapping her arms around him. She couldn’t help but admire the jewel-orange scales on his neck, and the faint trail of burning embers beneath the navy cloth of his robe. It calmed the swelling anxiousness in her gut. She felt. . . _safe,_ despite being too stubborn to admit it. 

“Ugh, I feel like a princess being carried all lovey-dovey like by her Prince Charming. _I’m_ usually the one helping _you._ ” 

“Well then, consider this me returning the favor.” D replied warmly, as he carried his wounded ally through the forest. “I will find somewhere safe we can rest. Rest now, I’ve got this.” 

“You always do, don’t ‘cha?” With that, the noble thief closed her eyes and fell asleep in her friend’s hold to the sound of crunching snow and wintry winds. 

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff about D and Lina on this generic wintery quest? Who knows. I haven't written anything to make myself happy in so long, and while this drabble had little complexity or plot, it still made me feel great. Maybe now I've got something going. Thank you for reading.


End file.
